A Thousand Miles
by ShinigamiFangirl
Summary: The Host club decides to try and bring together two old friends. Two problems: 1 is one of them is an unfriendly and cold pianist who just transferred, 2 is that only one of them recognizes the other and even then she's unsure about it. Can th...CANCELLED
1. Narita Ryu's New School

**A Thousand Miles**

A/N: Well this is my first Host Club (I'm not going to bother writing the whole name) fic and I hope I do okay. I'm going to need people who read this to do one thing for me. The first thing is I desperately need everyone to pretend that Ouran is optional for boarding; so that if you live further away you can stay in a dorm but if you live near by you can just live at your house, everyone still gets assigned a dorm anyhow just incase. Please, I'm begging you to pretend that. Also please review. Note: I've only watched the anime. Also I will only use actual numbers (I mean the characters 0-9) for dorm rooms and other rooms. I also need you to pretend that Haruhi stays in a dorm during school days but goes home every sunday.

**Disclaimer: Idon't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the songs that might appear in this fic.**

"Normal" Japanese _"Italics"_ Singing in English (center justification). Normal in center justification is singing in Japanese. Regular Italics is thoughts (no quotation marks normal justification). _"Italics with normal justification"_ Speaking in English (though I doubt I'll need it).

Chapter One: Narita Ryu's New School

His alarm went off. Ryu reached out his hand to shut it up again to get more sleep. He had been having another dream about when he was younger and it was a good one. It had been about his childhood friend Ruri. He couldn't remember her family name but he always remembered her sweet voice from when she sang. They had often gone into the livingroom at his old house and he would play the piano as she did the vocals. This time it had been from the last time he played the piano for her. He had been playing some American song for her when they were twelve. It was a beautiful song, really. It was called A Thousand Miles but the name of who the song was by had become blurred on his sheet music and he couldn't remeber. This was Ruri's favorite song.

"Ryu, get up! You're going to be late for the cab that's taking you to Ouran!" Ryu's mother yelled from the hallway.

"Fine." Ryu said loudly. He got up out of his bed and pushed his light brown hair out of his face. His hair was longer than most guy's wore their's but he didn't care much. As long as he had his MP3 player and his sheet music he could ignore most things. He walked into the bathroom and combed out his hair. His hair had often been mistaken for blond because of its very light brown shade. He splashed water in his face to help wake him up. He moved into the kitchen where his mom had already sat down a bowl of cereal for him.

"To think you get to go to Ouran! I can't believe it! I knew having you learn how to play the piano would pay off some day. You always did have a talent for it." Ryu's mom said cheerfully.

"You've been saying that for the past month, mom. When are you going to stop bragging to every person you get to talk to about 'your precious little boy' getting to go to Ouran?" Ryu's younger sister Ren said. Ever since Ryu got the letter from Ouran that they wanted him to come to Ouran on a scholarship for academics and music, their mom hadn't shut up.

"Oh, honey, don't be jealous. If you study hard you might get to go to Ouran, too." Their mom said.

"I don't want to go." Ren said.

"I don't care much if I do go or not. But mom, I really wish you would stop reffering to me as your precious little boy." Ryu said as he put his bowl in the sink and headed for his room. He really didn't care if he went to some prestigious school or not. School was school and no mater where you went everyone was the same. In elementry school he was the short, ugly kid that everyone picked on. Everyone but Ruri. When he moved and went to middle school he was still short but during ninth grade he'd changed a lot and then that showed all the girls' shallow nature. Over half knocked it off and were a lot nicer to him, so did most of the guys. He'd entirely lost touch with Ruri by then and he wished he hadn't moved. She was the one person who hadn't cared much about how he'd looked. Now he'd been in high school for a while and it was about half way through the school year, it was the same as ninth grade.

Ryu slipped on his new uniform. He walked over to the mirror that was attatched to his dresser. He put on the silver hoop earing that went through the upper side of his left ear. He'd gotten that peircing when he was in sixth grade. Ruri had said it made him look cute. Ruri had said a lot of nice things to him, though. She was about a head taller than him last time they saw each other. He wondered how much taller he was than her now. He was pretty tall for an asian guy. About five feet, eleven inches. He shoved thoughts of Ruri aside and finished getting ready.

He walked out the front door after saying goodbye to his mom, dad, and Ren. There was a cab waiting for him. He threw his suitcases in the trunk on got in the back. He would be staying in the dorms because his house was about an hour's drive away. He would come back every few weeks to see his family and switch out his luggage. Most of his luggage was already in his new dorm room which he was shairing with a Suo Tamaki. Ryu had heard that most didn't stay in dorms but everyone had been assigned to one. He hoped that he would get the dorm room to himself.

Ryu arrived at Ouran thirty minutes before class started. He grabbe his stuff out of the trunk and headed for where his directions told him would be his room. He walked through the large gates of the school that led to a large courtyard. The school was huge and reminded Ryu of a castle. The further he went in the more it reminded him of a castle. Soon he found himself at room number 389; his new room. Ryu opened the door to find it was empty and saw his stuff lying next to a bed. He saw also that his keyboard had already been set up for him. He collapsed on the bed and was relieved to see no one elses belongings; he had the room to himself. Ryu was so happy that he would not have to deal with another human being that he set his sheet music on his piano. He began playing A Thousand Miles. He had only stopped playing when he noticed he was not alone. There stood another guy in the open doorway that Ryu had forgotten to close. He looked at the guy, he was short and looked a lot like a girl. He had large brown eyes and brown hair. Ryu waited for the other guy to start bitching about Ryu leaving the door open and disturbing him. He knew this was a rich kids' school and expected them to be spoiled and shallow.

"You're really good at playing the piano." This was not what Ryu had expected. He had expected something much more rude. The surprise must have showed in Ryu's sharp emerald green eyes. "Oh, did you expect me to say something different?" _Who ever this guy is he is really blunt, _Ryu thought.

"Oh, no. You just surprised me when you just showed up in my doorway." Ryu said in his usual uncaring voice. Ryu wasn't a people person and he wanted to stop this conversation before it even started.

"Okay. Are you new? I didn't think anyone besides Tamaki-sempai was assigned to this dorm. He doesn't stay here though." The guy said. Ryu thought his voice was kind of high for a guy's but it wasn't that higher than normal. He still thought that this guy could have easily just been a girl in a guy's uniform.

"Yep, I'm new." Ryu really wished this person would take the hint and leave.

"I thought so. Well you probably should get going now if you want to find your class in time. By the way, I'm Fujioka Haruhi. I live in the dorm next door." _Even his name is kind of girly, _Ryu thought.

"Okay. I'm Narita Ryu." Ryu said and he grabbed his bag and headed for the door where Haruhi had already moved from. He walked out and remembered to close the door and lock it.

Ryu was glad he'd been told to leave early, it was near impossible to find his way around here. He heard the bell ring and a few minutes later let out a sigh of relief. There infront of him was a door labled 1-A. He walked in just as his name was called for roll.

"Here. Sorry I'm late." Ryu said. The teacher looked at him. Ryu never made great first impressions. You look at him and you see a tall teenage boy with a peircing. He was thin but somewhat muscular and currently had his tie very loose. His hair was worn so that it went down to the bottom of his ear lobe and tucked behind his ear. It also didn't help that he'd been described as 'hot' by girls before (ninth grade and beginning of tenth before he transferred) and could already hear the whispers from the rest of the class. To most teachers he looked like someone you wouldn't want to trust your daughter with. After eyeing him the teacher spoke.

"So you're the new scholaship student? Piano and academics right?" She said in a unexpectedly normal tone although Ryu could tell she was displeased.

"Yep." He said, completely ignoring the rest of the class and the teacher's obvious displeasure.

"Well don't be late again. Take a seat behind Fujioka-kun." Ryu followed the teachers gesture and saw Haruhi. He sat down behind her. Class began and passed slowly. The lessons were easier than Ryu thought they would be and often found himself staring out the window.

"Narita-kun, so you're in my grade? I thought you were a second or third year." Ryu looked and found the eyes of Haruhi staring back at him.

"Yeah." Was all he said. He grabbed one of his MP3 players from his bag and pugged in one part of his wireless earpiece set. He put one of the ear buds in his ear and turned it on. He walked off with his bag seeing as he didn't care to have a conversation. He found the cafeteria easily and pulled out his bento. He then found an empty table by the window and began to eat. He only got to be alone for about five minutes. He soon found himself amongst at least ten girls, all of which were staring at him. Finally when he was sick of them staring at him in silence he moved to another empty table, they followed.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Ryu said through gritted teeth. He just wanted to be alone.

"No." A few of them said in unison. Ryu was now a little more than angry or annoyed.

"Then why are you staring at me?" Ryu asked through gritted teeth. The girls decided not to answer his question.

"Are you going to join the Host club?" One of the girls asked. Ryu was confused. What the heck was a Host club?

"What's a Host club?" Ryu asked in a curious tone of voice. A few girls looked sad and others looked shocked.

"It's a group of some of the guys and the girls choose one of them to go on a sort of mini date with us. They're all really handsome."

"Why would I want to join a club like that?" Ryu asked, once again using his cold and uncaring voice. He was insulted that they thought he would join a club full of shallow guys. All the girls looked dissapointed and the rest of his lunch ended up being eaten with a bunch of girls staring at him. He was releived when lunch ended and he was allowed to return to the classroom.

After school it was time for club activities. Ryu decided to see if he could find somewhere that had a regular piano instead of a keyboard. He soon found out that Ouran had multiple music rooms that all seemed to be occupied by clubs. Ryu came across the third music room and opened the door. Inside there were a group of good looking guys. He knew he'd just found the Host club. He turned to go when someone spoke.

"Narita-kun, what are you doing here?" Ryu turned around to see Haruhi walking up to him. He looked down at her.

"I'm trying to find an empty room with a piano but that seems not to be possible." Ryu said.

"Well we do have a piano in here but the room isn't empty. I'm sure nobody would mind if you played while we're here though." Haruhi said.

"My guess is that there are going to be girls that will show up here soon, the same girls that wouldn't leave me alone during lunch. I think I'll find an empty room." Ryu said and he turned to leave. Then another voice adressed him.

"Wait, were you in the center of that group of girls during lunch?" Ryu turned around again to see twin red-headed boys. It was one of them that had asked him.

"Probably." Ryu said.

"So it was you who the girls were squealing about during class. We're in your class by the way." One of the twin's said. Ryu already knew that they were in his class.

"I believe your name is Narita Ryu. Scholarship student for music and academics. Your family has a decent amount of money but they didn't feel it necessary to send you to Ouran until you were given the scholarship." Ryu looked at the black-haired, pale-skinned Host club member with cold eyes covered by glasses. Ryu was a little worried how the boy knew that but didn't dare ask. "Even some girls in my class were talking about you after lunch."

"What ever. I'm going to find a piano." Ryu said as he turned around and headed for the door.

"There is only one other music room and it doesn't have a piano. Please use the one in here." The dark-haired host club member said as if daring Ryu to refuse his offer. Ryu decided that it might not be a good idea to see what would happen if he refused.

"Okay. But can you make sure the girls that show up don't stand right behind me and stare? It's really annoying." Ryu said as he found the piano and sat down at it.

"Okay. Play what ever you want. I'm sure our guests will enjoy it." Kyoya said. Ryu began to play Beethoven's Ode To Joy from Symphony Number Nine. Soon there were girls flooding into the room as Ryu played. A few girls wandered over to Ryu and then were quickly herded away by Kyoya. Ryu played many things, including A Thousand Miles which a lot of the girls seemed to want to hear again. After what seemed to be only minutes all the girls left the room, leaving only the Host club members and Ryu. he stopped playing and gathered up all his sheet music.

"Thank you for playing. We seemed to have more girls stop by than usual. Will you play again tomorrow?" Kyoya said. They had made more of a profit than normal with Ryu playing the piano. Then Kyoya had an idea, Ryu was also pretty good looking. He might make a good addition to the Host club. But on the other hand he seemed not to want to have anything to do with the girls.

"Sure. By the way, what areyour names?" Ryu was surprised that he had just asked them their names but he couldn't take it back now.

"I'm Ootori Kyoya, second year. They are," Kyoya began to point as he said their names and year, "Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, first years; Fujioka Haruhi, first year; Honney and Mori, third years; and finally Suou Tamaki, second year and also Host club president."

"Oh so you're the other person assigned to my dorm room?" Ryu asked Tamaki.

"Yep. But I want to give my Haruhi space so I go home." Tamaki said dramatically as he went to go hug Haruhi. Haruhi tried to pull away but was unable to.

"Tamaki-sempai, get off of me!" Haruhi said in an annoyed tone of voice. Tamaki was surprisingly obediant and let go. Ryu left and headed for his room, glad that he wasn't sharing a room with **that **idiot.

Meanwhile in the girls dormitory area...

"Endo-san" A girls voice whined, "How could you have not noticed the new boy in 1-A? He's so cute! And he was playing the piano in the Host club today. You should have been there. He even played some American song that I've heard you sing before."

"What one?" Endo asked. She wondered what boy would play any of the songs she sung.

"The one that you said was your favorite." The other girl said.

"A Thousand Miles? Are you sure, Shiga-san?" Endo asked. The only boy she'd ever heard play that was... no it couldn't be him. He wouldn't have come to a place like Ouran, he was too... she just didn't think he would be here. He especially wouldn't have had anything to do with the Host club. Also she'd never heard him called cute before, well except for by her.

"I'm sure. I can almost imagine if he joined the club having the name Endo Ruri written next to his on the list of people who he has to go on a mini date with. I think you two would get along well. But I doubt he'll join. He doesn't seem to like people much." Shiga said. Ruri was now wondering who the boy was.

"What's his name?" Ruri asked. Shiga shrugged.

"I don't know. I only saw that he was cute." It figured that Shiga wouldn't have bothered with the name. They each had been sitting on their beds and Shiga could see that she should let Ruri think. Ruri spent the rest of the night wondering if it really could be him.

In boys dormitory area...

Ryu found himself playing his keyboard with the door open again. He had been thinking about Ruri. He still wished he'd told her goodbye before they left but he couldn't have bared it. She was his only friend and first crush, it would have been too hard for him to have said goodbye to her. He was sure Ruri probably hated him for not saying good bye. This time he didn't even notice it when Haruhi walked right into his room and sat on his bed listening. Haruhi, who was notoriously dense when it came to noticing other people's emotions, even noticed that even though it was a happy song he was playing it sounded somewhat sad. Eventually her curiousity got the better of her.

"What's wrong? You seem like something is troubling you." Haruhi said. Ryu hadn't noticed her and jumped an inch or so in his seat when she spoke. He stopped playing and turned around.

"It's nothing. Just some memories." Ryu said. He hoped Haruhi would take the hint and leave. Haruhi had noticed the picture frame next to his bed though. It was a picture of a kind of goofy looking boy and a very pretty girl. The two kids looked about the same age as each other but the girl was a lot taller than the boy. Haruhi didn't recognize the boy in the picture but she thought the girl looked a bit like this one girl in class 1-B.

"Does it have to do with the kids in this picture?" Haruhi asked as she held up the picture.

"Only one of them. The boy in there is me if you couldn't tell." Ryu was sure Haruhi couldn't tell. The only similarities between him and the boy in that picture were their eyes. No matter how much he'd changed the only thing that stayed the same were his unfriendly emerald green eyes that had probably grown even more cold as he got older. When he was younger the eyes didn't have 'get lost' written on them all the time, at least when he was younger those eyes could show joy. He was certain that his eyes were no longer able to convey anything but coldness. Haruhi looked back at the picture and back to Ryu; she couldn't believe that the goofy kid in the picture was the same person as the good looking boy sitting infront of her.

"So what about the girl in there?" Haruhi asked.

"She's just a girl I used to know, okay? It isn't really any of your business." Ryu said. He didn't want to tell someone who he'd only just met earlier that day. Haruhi seemed to get it and after saying goodbye she left and shut the door behind her. When Haruhi got into her room she flopped down onto her bed. She wondered what could have made Ryu change from the goofy kid in the picture that actually seemed to be enjoying himself a bit, to the good looking boy who rather just be alone and was so antisocial. She also wondered about the girl in the picture who seemed to be making Ryu happy. She decided she would wait for Ryu to be ready to say anything about it.

Back in Ryu's room he was also lying down in his bed. He wondered what had made him the way he was now but he knew what had done it; years of torture was the cause of it. At some point he'd just shut himself down; he didn't know when but he had. He'd gotten sick of other kids and shut them out. If there was a god Ryu thought he had some sick sense of humor to make a kid's life hell for the first fourteen or fifteen years and the flip it around after the kid was beyond repair. _Yeah, _Ryu thought, _I'm pretty much beyond repair._

The next day at lunch Ruri had decided to see the new boy everyone was talking about. She tried to look for the huge group of girls but there wasn't one to be found. Finally Ruri found Shiga.

"Shiga-san, where's the new boy you were talking about?" Ruri asked.

"That's where I'm headed! Apparently he didn't like it when we all grouped around him yesterday so he didn't come to the cafeteria for lunch today. We didn't know where he'd gone until someone heard someone playing the piano from inside a dorm room. We're pretty sure it's him." Shiga said as she grabbed Ruri's wrist and dragged her in the direction of the boys dormitory area. When they got there, there was already a small group of girls standing outside the door. You could hear the music from inside and faint singing.

_"She's just a little too good for me,_

_She's gonna change me if I let her._

_She's a little too good for me,_

_But I'm getting better."_

Ruri recognized the song as an American one. She couldn't remember the title but she recognized the lyrics and tune. She leaned against the wall and listened. Who ever was singing it actually seemed to mean it a bit. Soon that song ended and was replaced with one she knew well. He didn't sing to it but she knew the song by heart.

_"Makin' my way down town,_

_Walkin' fast,_

_Faces pass,_

_And I'm home bound." _

Ruri didn't realize that she was singing out loud. The piano music just felt so familiar that she couldn't resist singing to it. She sang for the rest of the song and when it ended she decided to head back to the cafeteria to eat. As she walked away she passed Haruhi who was headed towards where Ruri had just come from. She turned and saw Haruhi go up to the group of girls but Ruri turned her head back around and walked off.

"Narita-kun, Kyoya-sempai wants to talk to you. I think it's about what you are going to play for the Host club today." Haruhi asked after she knocked on the door and quieted the girls.

"Hold on, I'll grab some of my sheet music first. I'll be out in a sec." Ryu said from inside his dorm room. He gathered together the papers and headed for the door. When he opened it he found six girls and Haruhi staring back at him. He turned to lock his door. He followed Haruhi towards the third music room. Inside Kyoya and Tamaki were sitting at a small table and looking at some papers. As Ryu walked up closer he saw that they were staring at sheet music, some of them had lyrics printed on them too.

"Narita, can you sing?" Kyoya asked. Narita could but he'd rather not in front of an audience.

"Yeah, I can. But I'd rather not in front of a bunch of shallow girls." Ryu replied.

"Will you at least show us your talent? You can use one of ours or one of yours for the peice you'll play." Kyoya said. Ryu had that feeling again that he shouldn't refuse.

"Fine. I'll use one of yours." Ryu grabbed one and found he'd grabbed the piano version of Alones. Ryu set himself up at the piano and studied the music for a bit, it wasn't a terribly difficult piece because if wasn't the full version. He began.

"Oreta, awaii tsubasa,

kimi wa sukoshi,

aosugiru sora ni tsukaretta dake sa,

mou dareka no,

tame janakute,

jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo..."

Ryu sang the rest of the song and when he finished he turned around to face the others. Kyoya was smiling and that scared Ryu a bit for some reason.

"Are you sure you won't even sing one song?" Kyoya asked. Ryu was dead set on not signing.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't need any more girls standing outside my dorm room." Ryu said. Kyoya smiled.

"So that's where they were..." Tamaki thought outloud.

"Well if this is all you wanted, I'm leaving." Ryu said.

"I have one more thing to ask. We are having an America-themed party for the Host club and its guests. We were planning on having karaoke and we want you to play the music. I am aware that you are in possesion of a keyboard that you can prepare for other parts to play as you play one part." Kyoya said. Ryu got the feeling that he had basically been made the Host club's pianist.

"I guess I can do it. Give me the sheet music now so that I can have the music ready. When is the party anyhow?" Ryu asked as Kyoya handed him a stack of papers.

"Two weeks from now. Are you sure you won't sing? I could find a way to keep them from your dorm room if you will sing one American song." Kyoya said. Ryu couldn't refuse that offer. He wanted those girls away from his dorm room.

"I'll do it. I know what song I'll sing so you won't need to give me the music for that." Ryu said. Kyoya smiled and Ryu left to head for his next class. Today he would have a music class so he headed for the second music room which was unfortunately a good distance away from the third music room. to make the journey seem shorter he put in one of his ear buds and turned on his MP3 player. He wasn't really paying much attention to where he was going and soon bumped into a girl with dark brown hair. He had knocked the books out of her arms and kneeled down and picked up her books. He didn't look at her and he only really noticed her hair color. He handed her books back without a word of appology and continued walking without looking at her face. The girl didn't protest his lack of words, she had seen his eyes. Those emerald green eyes that had become so much more cold since she had last seen them.

"Ryu..." Was all Ruri could say. Ryu didn't hear her as he walked further away, listening to his music and now paying a bit more attention to where he was walking. Ruri doubted what she had seen, even though Ryu's eyes had never been friendly, but they had never been that cold. She hadn't recognized anything else about the tall and handsome boy that had just bumped into her. _It wasn't Ryu, _Ruri decided as she walked in the direction of her singing class, _Ryu never looked like that. It was just another person with really similar eyes. It couldn't be Ryu, not after all this time. It wasn't him, he wouldn't have been that cold. _Ruri spent the rest of her walk to class convincing herself that that boy that hadn't been Ryu. She didn't want to believe that the goofy looking boy that she'd been friends with in elementry school, the boy who'd left without saying goodbye, the same boy who'd had those emerald green eyes that were still able to convey joy actually was the same as the boy who'd had those cold eyes on a stunningly beautiful face. Ruri wasn't sure why but she didn't want to believe that that was him.

Ryu on the other hand had already forgotten about the girl he'd bumped into and was now at his music class. He was playing sheet music that he'd played a dozen times before and was completely bored. He couldn't wait for this to end. It was really sad to say but he found himself actuall looking forward to playing for the Host club. He was releived when the teacher felt sick and had to end class early. Ryu began to listen to his music again as he walked ti 1-A and leaned against the wall and waited for class to start so he could go in. He would have to wait about fifteen more minutes. When the bell rang signaling the end of electives he opened the door to 1-A and stepped in. He and the teacher were the only ones in there. He just took his seat and continued listening to his music. Soon Haruhi came in and took her seat in front of Ryu. After that one by one more came in and class began.

After class ended Ryu headed for the third music room. He set his sheet music up and when the first girls entered he began to play. He did different songs than yesterday but his music was still well liked. He played more popular Japanese songs and had a few girls singing to it. He wrapped it up with a song from the American animated movie Hercules, the song was I Won't Say I'm In Love. Since the movie had been brought here to Japan as well a few girls knew it and sighed as he played it.

Among the audience was Ruri. She didn't dare go talk to the pianist but she was distracted her whole time with Haruhi. Haruhi seemed to notice her glancing in the direction of Ryu. Haruhi also noticed how this girl looked a lot like the girl in Ryu's photo. Finally Haruhi asked.

"Endo-san, is there something wrong? You keep looking at Narita-kun like you are troubled." Haruhi said. Ruri looked at Haruhi.

"I'm sorry Fujioka-kun. It's nothing." Ruri said. She, like Ryu, had forgotten her old friend's family name. Haruhi's look made Ruri continue, "It's just, I bumped into him earlier and his eyes remind me of someone I used to know."

"It's okay. Sometimes I've seen people that remind me of old friends and it distracts me a bit too." Haruhi said. She was certain now, Ruri was the girl in the picture. Haruhi decided against telling Ruri that Ryu was actually her old friend. She figured it would be better if she found out on her own. Haruhi was curious about Ryu from when he was younger. "Just wondering, but could you tell me a bit about your old friend?" Ruri nodded. She told Haruhi about how Ryu had been more of a loner but they had been practically raised together because their parents were friends so they had become friends too. She told Haruhi how Ryu had been picked on because of how he looked and acted sometimes. She basically told Haruhi everything. Haruhi kind of understood what had made the happy looking boy in the picture become the cold-eyed pianist only a few yards away.

After the Host club closed for the day Ryu left for his dorm room to begin working on the music for the party in two weeks. He opened his door and this time remembered to close it.

Back in the third music room...

Haruhi and the other Host club members were cleaning up the room after all the guests had left. Haruhi was slightly distracted though; she couldn't decide whether or not she should tell them about Ry and Ruri.

"Ryu-chan plays the piano really well!" Honney said happily as he picked up the plates he had used for sweets.

"Yeah, but he's a little unfriendly." Kaoru said. Haruhi decided that if she was going to tell them about Ryu and Ruri now would be the perfect chance.

"I know why." The others all turned to Haruhi.

"How do you know?" Hikaru asked.

"I got Endo-san to tell me."

"How does Endo-san know?" Kaoru asked.

"They were childhood friends that got separated after elementary school." And after that Haruhi told them everything she knew. When she finished Kaoru and Hikaru looked a bit confused.

"But why would they make fun of his looks? He looks like he could easily be in the Host club." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Becuse he didn't always look like he does now. I've seen a picture of him from when he was younger in his room. In the picture is also Endo-san." Hikaru and Kaoru still didn't seem to get it. "Kyoya-sempai, can you pull up a picture of Narita-kun from when he was in elementary school?"

"I already have some on the screen now." Kyoya said. The Host club members gathered around Kyoya's laptop and looked at the pictures on the screen. Most of them looked like student ID photos but there was one that showed him playing the piano and a girl singing. The girl was clearly a younger Ruri.

"Wow, the only person I've recognized from these pictures is Endo. The younger Narita and the current Narita look nothing alike. How did she recognize Narita?" Hikaru asked.

"Endo-san still doesn't actually know it is him. What tipped her off though was his eyes. That's the one thing that is still recognizable about him besides the hair color." Haruhi said. Kyoya pulled up one of the elementary school ID photos and put it next to Ryu's current ID photo. The others saw the unmstakable similarity in the eyes.

"It's official," Tamaki said loudly, "We will now start 'Operation Get Ruri and Ryu Back Together'!"

A/N: So how did you like the first chapter? Also for those of you who might wonder, Alones is an opening theme for the anime Bleach that I like alot and it is easy to sing and play. Also sorry for any OOC-ness. Well please review because I can't wait to see if people hate this or like it. I don't know when I'll update again because my normal computer's hard drive crashed so I'm currently using a computer in the family room where others in my family feel the need to look over my shoulder. Please review! I don't care what you say I just want at least one reveiw! This isn't my first fic but it is my first fic for this anime so I had a fun time keeping people in character.


	2. Piano Competition

**A Thousand Miles**

A/N: Well I'm a little insulted that 33 people at least clicked on the link for my story but no one reviewed. If you read this, review it. I don't care if you say I suck, just review it. Well I didn't like how the last chapter came out really but I think it will turn out better this time. Well here is the next chapter. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the songs that might show up in this fic.**

"Normal" Japanese _"Italics"_ Singing in English (center justification). Normal in center justification is singing in Japanese. Regular Italics is thoughts (no quotation marks normal justification). _"Italics with normal justification"_ Speaking in English (though I doubt I'll need it).

Chapter Two: Piano Competition (One Week Before the Party)

It was about a week after Ryu had transferred. He was currently walking back to his dorm room. It was after school on Tuesday and he was returning from the third music room. He wouldn't be at scholl tomorrow because he had a piano competition he had to attend and compete in. He would play the piano version of an American song called Faint. He liked playing the American songs because most of the classics or popular Japaneses songs would have already been played by someone else in the competition. He knew that someone from Ouran would be there as a judge, but he had no clue who it was.

Ryu walked into his room and sat down at his keyboard. He began to play another American song called Ordinary Day. He played while more girls gathered outside his doorway listening to the music.

Back in the third music room...

"So... we still have no clue how to get the two of them back together?" Hikaru asked out loud as the Host club tried to make a plan on how to get Ryu and Ruri back together.

"Well, we have no clue as to what they actually had in common besides music when they were younger." Kyoya pointed out. The others nodded.

"I still can't see how they were actually friends. Narita is so cold and unfriendly but Endo is just the opposite." Kaoru said.

"Well he could have been different when he was younger. He sure looked a lot different." Hikaru pointed out.

"Wait a second. Endo-san stays in a dorm, right? Who does she share with?" Tamaki asked.

"Um... I think Shiga Oki, also from class 1-B." Haruhi said. "I saw them head off in the same direction and Shiga-san said 'let's go back to our dorm room'. So they apparently share a room."

"Then we'll ask Shiga-san if she knows anything!" Tamaki said as he stood up and headed for the girl's dorm.

"Wait. If you go now Endo will be there." Kyoya said and Tamaki frowned and sat down.

"Narita-kun is playing at the American party right? For karaoke just have him play A Thousand Miles with Endo-san singing. She told me that they did that a lot when they were younger." Haruhi said. They stared at her for a moment, not believing that she had forgotten to mention that earlier. Tamaki was the first to speak.

"All right! So we will have them preform together in one week!" Tamaki said excitedly. The others nodded and left.

Then next day Ryu was sitting on the stage playing. He knew the music sounded a bit off; he had been thinking about Ruri again. When he completed his song he stood up and bowed then left the stage and headed for his private waiting room that for this high class competeition he would use. He sat down and flipped on the TV. Suddenly he heard someone knocking on his door. Ryu got up and opened the door.

"Ah!Narita-kun, I thought this was your room." Ryu wanted to hit himself on the head. There stood Tamaki. What he was doing at the piano competition, Ryu didn't know. What he did know was he wasn't pleased to see the idiotic blond.

'What are you here for?" Ryu asked in his usual tone of voice. Tamaki looked a bit hurt and frowned slightly.

"I'm one of the judges. I play the piano, too, so my dad sent me instead of himself to be the judge from Ouran." Tamaki said as he looked happy again.

"And so you are here outside my room why?" Ryu asked again.

"I figured you would be board waiting for the next round by yourself." Tamaki said. "Besides, your music sounded sad sort of. Is something wrong?" Tamaki had heard the slight sadness in the song that made it sound off. He wanted to know why Ryu sounded a bit sad.

"I'm fine. Now if you don't mind-" It was too late. Tamaki had seen the picture that Ryu had brought with him, the same picture of Ryu and Ruri that Haruhi had seen. Tamaki looked at the young boy and girl. Ruri was rubbing Ryu's hair and even though Ryu looked annoyed you could tell he was happy.

"Who's in this picture?" Tamaki asked. He already knew but he wanted to see how Ryu would react to the subject of Ruri.

"Me and an old friend. Now would you please leave." Tamaki had headed for the door and he knew it was Ruri Ryu was thinking of by the way he had softend his tone of voice a bit when he had said who was in the picture. Ryu sat back in front of the TV when Tamaki left and waited the rest of his time in silence. The next song he would play would be a piano version of the disney song I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules.

After the second round the competition would stop for two weeks. Ryu found that he had moved on to the third round and caught a cab for Ouran. He arrived quickly and headed for his dorm. Classes were over for the day and he skipped playing for the Host club because it was almost over. When he got to his dorm he saw Haruhi waiting there for him.

"Oh, there you are, Narita-kun. We didn't know why you skipped Host club."Haruhi said.

"I was at a piano competition. Suou-sempai was there too." Ryu said.

"Oh, okay." Haruhi said and left. Ryu went into his room and fell on his bed. He was tired so he ended up dozing off on his bed.

The next day Ryu awoke to find himself still in the suit he'd worn to the piano competition. He realized he must have fallen asleep when he'd gotten back and began to get ready for school. He headed for the cafeteria to grab breakfast and then headed towards his home room. When he got there he found that, as usual, he was the last one to arrive. He took his seat and waited for roll call. When he sat down Haruhi turned around.

"Kyoya-sempai wants you to also play A Thousand Miles also for the party. You already have the sheet music so he told me to tell you." Haruhi said. Ryu nodded and the teacher shot a look at them that clearly said 'shut up'. The teacher did roll and Ryu sat through another extremely dull lesson.

Later it was lunch and Ryu decided to head to the third music room since he couldn't be alone when he was in his room. After he got his lunch he headed up there and was pleased to see he was alone. After Ryu ate he still had plenty of time and decided to play a song. He found his sheet music for Ordinary Day. He began to play and got lost in the music.

Ruri was walking in the hallway thinking about the pianist for the host club. She suddenly heard piano music and hurried to where it was coming from. She found herself standing outside the third music room. She recognized the song; it was another one of her favorites. Without realizing it she began to sing with it.

_"And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time."_

The music stopped. Ryu didn't even turn around when he spoke from his place at the piano.

"I'd rather you not sing and I'd rather you not be here." Ryu said in his usual cold and unfriendly tone. The girl realized that it was the Host club's pianist that was playing in the room. Ruri felt a bit embarressed that she had been singing to the music and was being told off. She decided that the pianist's voice was proof that he wasn't Ryu; it was too cold, completely unlike her old friend's voice that was simply emotionless but not laced with the feeling of wanting to be alone. Ryu heard the sound of hurried footsteps as Ruri walked off. He continued to play until lunch ended. He couldn't help but think that whoever was singing sounded similar to Ruri. But he figured that it was impossible that it was her.

Later when the Host club finnished up for the day Ryu headed for the exit but was stopped by Tamaki. Ryu just stared at him which gave Tamaki chills. Ryu's expression was normally cold and looked like he was ticked off but now that he actually was annoyed he was down right scary; his expression didn't change much, it never did, but his eyes appeared colder than normal. Tamaki backed up a bit before he spoke.

"Just wondering, who was that girl in the picture? I know you said she was an old friend, but what was she to you?" Tamaki asked. He was trying to find out more about his relationship with Ruri. They wanted to make sure that they weren't missing anything that was important and might cause their plan not to work.

"And I would tell you that... why?" Ryu was really starting to get ticked off with this club. They were pains in the ass and he was about fed up with them. Just a few day ago the twins suddenly ambushed him and threw him in the middle of a group of girls who were looking for him. Kyoya was constantly threatening him in very subtle ways. Honey kept trying to make him eat cake, not that he hated cake but it was the fact that he asked so frequently that was annoying. The only two that didn't drive him nuts were Haruhi and Mori.

"Because I'm curious." Tamaki answered. Ryu pushed Tamaki aside and left the room. Tamaki watched him walk off. Kyoya walked up behind him.

"Well, you really should have just had Haruhi ask. Since they're in the same class he might have trusted her more." Kyoya said. Tamaki nodded.

Ruri was walking back up to the girls dorm. She saw someone else in the other hallway and looked to see who it was. It was Ryu, though she didn't know it. Ruri looked at his cold emerald green eyes. He didn't seem to notice her. Ruri walked on. She didn't know why but she just didn't want that boy to be Ryu even though she had spent a good deal of time wishing to see him again. She hurried on to her room.

Ryu was walking to his dorm. when he got there he walked in and flopped on his bed. The voice of the girl who had sung during lunch still ran through his mind. The similarity between that person's singing and ruri's singing was unmistakeable. He ran his fingers through his hair. He was pretty sure that it hadn't been Ruri but hearing that singing dragged up old memories. Ryu let out his breath which he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"It wasn't Ruri. If it had been she wouldn't have recognized me anyhow." Ryu said out loud.

"Who's Ruri?" Ryu bolted up. There was Haruhi standing in his open doorway. She stepped in further. Ryu stared at her, Haruhi just ignored the cold stare.

"None of your business. Why are you in my room?" Ryu asked. He was ticked off that Haruhi was asking about Ruri.

"I was walking by when I heard you talking to yourself." Haruhi answered.

"So that gives you reason to be in my room?" Ryu answered. He wasn't in the mood for company.

"Well you seemed depressed so..."

"I'm fine." Ryu didn't say it but Haruhi could tell there was an implied 'go away' at the end of his sentence. Haruhi left and closed the door behind her. Ryu layed back on his bed for a bit. He soon got back up and did his homework before working on a new American song, well it was new to him atleast. It was called Crawling. He thought it sounded good when he heard the song so he found the piano sheet music. Haruhi stood outside the door listening to the song Ryu was playing. As she walked over to her own room door she hoped that by bringing Ryu and Ruri in the way they were planning that they wouldn't end up rubbing salt in an old but still open wound.

A/N: Well this chapter was shorter than the other one but I think it came out better. I'm begging all of you who read this to review. By the way, by the fact that I'm mentioning Faint and Crawling and possibly Numb soon can you guess what one of my favorite bands is? Well thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Shock

**A Thousand Miles**

A/N: Thank you so much to the two people who reviewed! I also appreciate those who favorited or put me on alert but reviews are better! Well here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Well I have the party planned out for the most part. Also for some reason I can't find the piano version of Breaking the Habit because that's how I determine if I want to use it in this fic. Honestly I think it fits Ryu pretty well in this one part I'm planning. If anyone knows a site please tell me. Well on with the fic! Oh, and I'm sooo sorry for taking this long to update!!!! I had school and put most of my effort into my Bleach fic, The American Student.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the songs or the anime.**

Check chapter one for different fonts.

Chapter Three: Shock.

It was the day of the party finally. All the girls were exited and seemed to be more determined to not let Ryu get a moment of piece than normal.

"So you are playing the piano for the party right?" One of the girls asked Ryu on his way to lunch. Ryu was downright pissed. All day he'd been bothered by the girls.

"Yes." Ryu said through gritted teeth. He sped up and turned a corner, thankfully loosing the girls. Only when he deemed it safe did he get his lunch and head for the third music room. He was supposed to help set up so he had to go there. When he arrived he found the Host club members already hard at work. He was given time to eat and then he began to help move stuff into place and decorate. When he was moving a large box out of the way. The bell rang for the end of lunch. They quickly finished up and headed off to their classes.

After school Ryu head back to his dorm to change into normal clothes (everyone was supposed to wear normal clothes) and to grab his keyboard. He threw on a black T-shirt and some jeans before grabbing his keyboard's case and packing it up. He headed for the third music room. There he quickly set up his things and waited for the party to begin. He had multiple songs that people would do karaoke with throughout the whole party.

"Ready to play? You do have a song for you to sing, right?" Tamaki asked. Ryu nodded. Soon after that the girls started flooding in. The party began. The first song was I Won't Say I'm In Love Japanese version. He had to do this song multiple times because a bunch of girls wanted to do it.

An hour later Ryu had played almost all of his songs at least twice. Even the Host club had sung. Then Kyoya took the microphone and spoke.

"Now we'll have out wonderful pianist sing something!" Ryu started playing the beginning notes of She's A Little Too Good. As he sung the room fell silent. Ryu sung until the very end. When the notes faded away he got ready for the next song. And on it went. The party continued as Ryu played and girls sung.

Ruri was trying out some American sweets with Honey. She was really enjoying herself. Suddenly all the music stopped. Kyoya once again took the microphone.

"Now we have the last karaoke song for the night. Endo-san, you're the one singing it." At that Honey grabbed Ruri's hand and dragged her to the microphone. "I believe you know the song A Thousand Miles?" The music began to play. Ruri quickly got over her shock and began to sing.

_"Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound"_

Ryu played as Ruri sang. Then he realized it, those overly long notes. He had only played for one person who held those notes too long on this song. What made him realize who was singing though was the fact that he had been automatically holding those notes too long to cover for who was singing. He had corrected this problem long ago but his fingers had acted on their own this time, just like they had when he played for Ruri when they were younger. _Ruri..., _Ryu thought as he continued to play. He could barely believe it. Even though he couldn't see who was singing he knew it was her.

Ruri was shocked as well; no pianist except for Ryu had ever been able to cover for her mistakes in this song on the first try. _Does that mean that it really is..., _Ruri thought. She tried not to make it show that she'd noticed anything.

_"If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight"_

After the final note both Ryu and Ruri turned around.

"Ruri." Ryu said at the same time Ruri spoke.

"R-Ryu...?" Ruri said. Neither one could believe it. After that neither one spoke. Ryu wanted to say something else, but he couldn't. His cold expression stayed on his face as he stared at Ruri. He couldn't break down the barrier he'd built up around himself. He wanted to smile at her and say something to make her smile too, but he couldn't even take the cold expression off his face.

Ruri was shocked. She had seen him before but know that it was certain she couldn't even speak; Ryu was here. She didn't know why but her heart was racing and she felt as though she'd rather pass out as all but one thought drained from her mind: _How can he be Ryu? _Maybe it was how Ryu appeared to be glaring at her with those cold eyes that left her paralyzed. She couldn't believe that it was really him, he looked completely different and from what she could tell he acted a lot different. She couldn't believe it, after just three years apart this was how Ryu was. Cold. That was how she could describe him; cold, emotionless, and completely different. She just stood there staring at him; her mouth half open and a look of complete shock plastered on her face. She didn't want to believe that he was actually Ryu. She didn't want to face him now. With all her will she turned towards the open door and ran. She couldn't deal with this right now; she headed for her dorm.

"Care to explain why she didn't seem thrilled?" Kyoya asked as he walked up to Ryu. Ryu turned his head towards him; clearly pissed at Kyoya. Ryu looked so furious that even Kyoya was forced to take a step back. When Ryu answered his voice was like an icy poison.

"You idiots." Was all he said before he packed up his keyboard and left, leaving all others to wonder what had just happened. After the atmosphere lost its intensity the girls began to talk.

"How do they know each other?"

"Did they just call each other by their given names (1)?"

This continued for the rest of the party. Shiga had left early to go ask Ruri what happened. When she got to her dorm room she found that the door was unlocked. When she walked into her room she found Ruri on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and she was just staring at her feet, her expression unreadable. Shiga walked in and sat down on the bed next to Ruri.

"Endo-san, what happened back there? Do you know Narita-kun?" Shiga asked. Ruri simply nodded. "So you've met before?" Once again Ruri only nodded. "Can you speak?"

"We were friends when we were in elementary school. He moved but never said goodbye." Ruri answered.

"So shouldn't you be glad to see him?" Shiga asked.

"I should, but..."

"But what?" Shiga asked. Ruri reached under her pillow and pulled out what appeared to be a photo. She handed the picture to Shiga. "Well I see you but who's playing the piano?" then it seemed to make sense. "No way! That's Narita-kun?" Shiga asked. _Well, _Shiga thought, _that explains why she was shocked. _

"Yeah. That's why I didn't recognize him before. But he's the only person ever to be able to play the piano to cover up for my mistakes on their first try when I sing A Thousand Miles." Ruri said.

"So the appearance shocked you?" Shiga asked.

"That, and the fact that I'm not sure if Ryu is Ryu anymore." Ruri said. Shiga didn't get it.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, he seems just so different. More than just how he looks..." Ruri's voice drifted off and Shiga decided to leave it at that.

Back in Ryu's dorm he was also on his bed. He was sprawled out on his back thinking. He'd locked the door this time so that Haruhi couldn't come in; he just needed to be alone. _Shit, why couldn't I have said something? Why couldn't I do something besides stare at her coldly? Did it shock her that much that it was me?, _These thoughts and more raced through Ryu's head. He was running his fingers through his light brown hair and his eyes were focused on the ceiling. He let out a sigh, _Why did things have to become so screwed up? _His piece was soon disturbed by the sound of a key turning in a lock. His door opened and there stood Tamaki.

"And you are here why?" Ryu asked. His voice still had a poisonous edge to it but Tamaki tried to ignore it.

"I'm assigned to this dorm, too. I've decided to stay here for the night." Tamaki answered cheerfully. And sure enough, Tamaki had a suitcase.

"Why?" Ryu asked, laying his head back on his bed.

"Because I wanted to see what it was like to live in one of these." Tamaki answered with what seemed to be genuine excitement. Normally Ryu was cold, yes, but hardly ever out right rude. This time, though, he made an exception.

"Suou-sempai, you're an idiot." Ryu said. Tamaki looked hurt but came in anyhow. He shut the door and sat down on the bed that had been empty for months. Neither one spoke for a moment. Then Tamaki broke the silence.

"So really, why didn't either of you seem thrilled to see each other?" Tamaki asked, he sounded a bit more serious, so Ryu actually gave him an answer.

"Though it may not have seemed like it, I was happy. Ruri… well how the hell should I know what she was thinking? For all I know she could still be pissed," Ryu answered. He let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why would she be angry with you?" Tamaki asked.

"Because I never said good bye." Ryu said. And to signal the end of conversation he put in his ear buds and turned on his MP3 player. Tamaki was left wondering about what he'd just been told. Ryu ended up drifting off to sleep, thoughts of that day drifting through his mind.

A/N: Yeah, it's short. I'm sorry about that but can't do much about it. I'm sort of out of juice for this fic for now. Please review!

(1)- When someone calls another by their given name (in English it would be our first name) in Japanese, it generally shows closeness or friendship, or the person could just be rude. So you would probably call your best friend by their first name but a random classmate by their family name (in English that is our last name)


	4. I'M SORRY

Okay, I'm just going to say really quickly that I'm sorry

Okay, I'm just going to say really quickly that I'm sorry. It turns out that I'm not good at Ouran fics, romance fics, or the combination of the two maybe. Either way, I will not be continuing this story. I have no idea what to do now and have lost all motivation to finish. I guess I'll just stick with the Bleach fandom. This fic will be listed as completed and there is no hope of that changing.

I'm really sorry.

-ShinigamiFangirl


End file.
